warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Fennelkit
Fennelkit is a slender, pale, dappled, beautiful, elegant, quiet, clever, tiny, calm, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, charming, easily controlled, silver she-cat with a darker chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail, white ears, paws, tail tip, and dab on her nose, black ear tips, soft, ruffled, thick fur, a very soft, bright pink nose, and calm, beautiful, elegant, forgiving, knowing, pale, sharp, observant, leaf-green eyes.Revealed in StarClan She is a kit in StarClan, and was formerly of both Ancient RiverClan and, technically speaking, Ancient WindClanRevealed by Mello. She is a member of The 3rd Generation ProphecyRevealed on The 3rd Generation Prophecy page. Her powers are to sense evil forces in others, to expel evil forces (to a greater degree that Everhope, though she can't do it to herself), and to fly, though her flight abilities comes from being a spirit.Revealed by Luna ''History; Fennelkit is born to Willowbreeze of RiverClan and Deadfoot of WindClan, along with her three siblings: Dewkit (Dewspots), Raggedkit (Raggedpaw), and Graykit (Grayspots). She is shown to be the weakest in the litter, and died shortly after birth. She is taken to StarClan by her mother, who had died of blood loss and weakness during the kitting, and her father, who had died in a TigerClan and LionClan (then ThunderClan and WindClan alone) battle. She watches over her siblings as they are found by a WindClan patrol and taken there. She is the cat who later brought Raggedpaw, Dewspots, and Grayspots to StarClan. She is later seen play-fighting with Breezekit in StarClan. She is shown to have a slight dislike toward Tortoisekit at first, but later warms up to her. She is later possessed by Mistfang, causing her to writhe in pain every time she attempts to use any of her powers except for flight. She later meets many of The 3rd Generation Prophecy cats. She senses Whisperpool being possessed by Savage Whisperpool, but Mistfang kicks in and causes terrible pain for the tiny kit, so much that she falls unconscious afterward. Everhope manages to stop Mistfang's control, but only for a very short amount of time. When she wakes up, she finds Alex, a deceased loner, trying to keep her calm. She tries again to tell the others about Savage Whisperpool, but Mistfang electrocutes her. On the last try to tell the others, Mistfang electrocutes her terribly, but is expelled from Fennelkit. Once the evil cat is expelled, Fennelkit starts to fade away. Hikari tries to help her, but Fennelkit says that herbs won't do the trick. She tells the cats that one has to sacrifice themselves to Mistfang. Soraheart volunteers at first, but Inkheart says that it is her destiny for this to happen to her, and she goes instead. When she rushes over to Onlystar, who is revealed to be Gustwind, Nightstar's brother, she collapses, blacks out, and has a vision of Inkheart being read into a book by Mistfang. She hears Inkheart's cry that she, Alex, and Lupin/Mooneyes are the only ones who can save her from being trapped in the book. Inkheart is later freed. She returns back to StarClan once the prophecy is complete, free of Mistfang's control. Personality; Fennelkit is calm, quiet, and takes things seriously. She can be shown to be extremely fearful, especially due to the pain that Mistfang caused her, but is also slightly gullible and naïve, as she is a very young kit. Her worst fear is to speak in front of crowds of cats unless she truly wishes it. She absolutely hates large amounts of unfamiliar cats, although she is comfortable with the prophecy cats because she feels connected to them. She is very close friends with Everhope. Family; 'Mother:' : Willowbreeze; Deceased, verified StarClan memberRevealed in StarClan 'Father:' : Deadfoot; Deceased, verified StarClan memberRevealed in StarClan 'Brother:' : Raggedpaw; Deceased, verified StarClan memberRevealed in StarClan 'Sisters:' : Dewspots; Deceased, verified StarClan memberRevealed in StarClan : Grayspots; Deceased, verified StarClan memberRevealed in StarClan 'Niece:' : Blossomkit; Deceased, residence unknown 'Nephew:' : Mysterycloud; Deceased, residence unknown Trivia; * If she had lived, her warrior name would've been Fennelbreeze or Fennelwillow, in honor of her mother. * She is confirmed to be reincarnated as one of Inkheart's kits.Confirmed by Luna * Fennelkit disregards everything canon in the ''Warriors series. ''Character Pixels; Real Life Image; References and Citations;'' Category:Kit Category:Deceased Character Category:Main Characters Category:She-cat Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Cats Category:Cats of Ancient WindClan Category:Half-Clan Category:Cats of Ancient RiverClan Category:Kits Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:She-cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Cats of StarClan